Kushina Secret Diary!
by Mr. De
Summary: Warning: for 18 , Adult Content, Lemon, DLDR. "Minato menemukan catatan rahasia Khusina. Lewat catatan itu Ia bisa tau siapa laki-laki brengsek yang telah berani menyentuh istri tercintanya!"


**Kushina Secret Diary!**

Disclaimer: Naruto By 'Masashi Kishimoto'

 **(Sekali lagi, Fic ini hanya untuk mereka yang sudah berusia 18+)**

.

.

"Ohh Minaaatooh ... Aaahhh.."

"Aahh Kushiinaaah..!

Di tengah sunyinya malam ada suara erangan dari sepasang manusia yang terdengar begitu menggairahkan. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya baik si pria maupun si wanita menjajaki puncak kenikmatan dalam kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Si pria menindih dan mendekap tubuh wanitanya dengan begitu erat, si wanita pun demikian, mendekap tubuh si pria tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk melepasnya.

Lambat laun penyatuan yang erat di antara mereka tampak mulai mengendur, si pria melepas dekapannya sedikit demi sedikit dan dengan perlahan mencabut batang kejantanan miliknya yang masih tertanam begitu dalam di liang kewanitaan si wanita, ada kekosongan yang di rasakan si wanita ketika benda keras itu telah berhasil di cabut.

*Brugk

Si pria menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping si wanita, keduanya tampak lemas, dengan nafas yang masih sama-sama terengah, mereka saling menatap lekat sembari mengulas senyum.. "Hah..hah.. Terima kasih.. Kushina.." Ucap si pria lembut.

*Cup

"Apapun untukmu.. Pria tercinta ku!" Balas si wanita sembari mengecup singkat bibir si pria terkasihnya.

.

Kushina nampak tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, Minato mengusap surai merah milik wanita itu dengan penuh kasih, Ia tersenyum simpul melihat wajah damai istrinya yang tengah tertidur.

Tawa kecil sempat Ia dengungkan sesaat, mengingat sebelum tidur tadi wanitanya itu sempat berpesan pada dirinya _'Aku mau istirahat sebentar, nanti setelah satu jam tolong kau bangunkan aku dan kita lanjutkan lagi ya?'_

 _'Lagi? Ya ampun!'_ Minato terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah tiga ronde Ia jalani bersama sang istri namun ternyata istrinya masih ingin bermain lagi. Entahlah dia tidak tau kenapa istrinya bisa mendadak punya hasrat yang sangat tinggi sehingga ingin terus bercinta dengannya.

 _Hm apa mungkin karena besok aku cuti? Atau mungkin karena kondisi rumah yang sedang sepi?_ Ya mereka hanya sedang berdua sekarang karena tadi sore putra semata wayang mereka meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah sang kakek selama beberapa hari, dengan tidak adanya si anak remaja itu tentu Minato dan Kushina bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di rumah.

Semua kemungkinan yang sempat Ia pertanyakan mungkin memang bisa jadi alasan kuat kenapa Kushina menjadi tidak biasa seperti ini, tapi sejujurnya Minato tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, intinya.. Jika istrinya minta ya dia kasih saja, toh sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi suami untuk memuaskan hasrat istrinya, benar begitu kan?

Saat sedang sibuk memanjakan sang istri tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benaknya, sesuatu tentang sebuah kekhawatiran... Tanpa menunggu lama Minato segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja rias sang istri.

Ia membuka salah satu laci yang ada disana guna mencari sesuatu.. ' _Ah ternyata benar, sudah habis!'_ Gumam Minato dalam hati.

Sangat di sayangkan persediaan alat kontrasepsi mereka sudah habis, bisa di pastikan nanti Minato dan Kushina akan bercinta tanpa menggunakan alat pengaman itu, beresiko tinggi tapi sesungguhnya jauh terasa lebih nikmat!

Setelah tau apa yang Ia cari sudah tidak ada, Minato hendak menutup kembali laci di meja rias istrinya tersebut, sebelum lacinya benar-benar tertutup... Manik biru Minato tampak menyipit, ada sesuatu di dalam laci yang menarik perhatiannya, Ia melihat ada sebuah buku berwarna pink, Minato bisa menebak benda itu pasti milik istrinya, Ia pun mengambil buku itu dan ikut membawanya kembali ke ranjang.

"Hm buku diary?" Gumamnya sembari membolak-balikkan sampul buku. "Sejak SMA sampai sekarang dia tetap tidak berubah, masih suka menulis diary rupanya!"

Minato tersenyum dan menggeleng lagi, menulis diary adalah kebiasaan yang di sukai Kushina saat dulu masih sekolah, Ia tidak menyangka kalau istrinya masih suka melakukan kebiasaan itu hingga saat ini.

Minato langsung membuka bagian tengah dari buku itu...

*Sret

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada sebuah kertas yang jatuh ke lantai, Minato memungutnya, Ia membaca isi lembaran kertas itu dengan di sertai sebelah alisnya yang terangkat melihat judul yang tertulis disana... "My secret diary?"

.

.

 _My Secret Diary..._

 _Hay seperti biasa ini aku... Namikaze Kushina, di usia yang sudah menginjak angka 42 tahun ini aku masih terlihat cantik dan anggun kan? Hehehe ya tentu saja, meski aku hanyalah seorang Ibu rumah tangga biasa aku tetap harus menjaga penampilan agar pria tercinta ku tidak berpaling ke wanita lain! hihi.._

 _Pasti terkesan lucu jika aku berbicara begitu, ya mengingat aku yang cantik serta suami ku yang tampan.. Hampir tidak mungkin jika kami mengkhianati satu sama lain karena kami sudah menjadi pasangan yang sempurna._

 _Hem tapi.. Agaknya pernyataan tentang kata 'sempurna' itu harus segera di ubah sekarang, karena sesempurna apapun pasangannya.. Jika nafsu sudah mendera... Pastilah akan ada hasrat untuk berpaling ke yang lain.. Ya seperti halnya diriku!_

 _Hem aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana, ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku ungkapkan, aku akan menyebut ini sebagai catatan rahasia ku dan aku hanya akan menulisnya disini karena hanya selembar kertas inilah yang aku yakini bisa menjaga rahasia terbesarku.._

 _Hampir dua puluh tahun aku dan Minato menikah, tidak pernah sekalipun aku berfikir untuk menduakan dia apalagi mengkhianati cintanya. Semua ini terjadi karena orang itu.. Dia telah memaksaku melakukan satu kesalahan yang fatal... Menjalin sebuah kenikmatan dalam satu hubungan terlarang!_

 _Walaupun sebenarnya itu memang murni bukan keinginan ku, dan sungguh... Aku berani bersumpah... Aku benar-benar seratus persen terpaksa, Tapi ... Aku tidak bisa berbohong, di tengah paksaan itu aku ikut menikmati apa yang kami lakukan, jadi aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan orang itu!_

 _Aku menyayangi dia sama seperti aku menyayangi Minato, aku pun mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai Minato._

 _Aku sadar.. yang telah kami lakukan.. semuanya itu.. adalah perbuatan yang salah, bisa di bilang aku telah mengkhianati Minato, sejujurnya aku sangat menyesal dan aku bahkan mengutuk keras atas apa yang telah aku dan orang itu lakukan,.._

 _*_ Srek

Minato meletakkan kembali kertas yang Ia baca ke samping ranjang, padahal Ia belum selesai membaca keseluruhan kalimat yang ada di kertas itu tapi entah mengapa dia memilih untuk berhenti membacanya.

Keringat dingin tampak membasahi pelipis Minato, deru nafasnya pun kembali terengah, Ia memandang ke arah Kushina yang masih tertidur pulas. "Ku...Kushina.. Tidak mungkin.. Di..Dia selingkuh?"

Minato mengucapkan itu dengan pelan dan sedikit terbata, bukan menuduh bukan juga berfikir negatif, namun melihat isi dari kalimat yang ada di kertas itu Ia yakin ada seauatu yang telah di lakukan istrinya bersama pria lain, sesuatu yang tentunya bukan sesuatu yang baik!

"Ta... Tapi.. Siapa.. Dengan siapa dia berselingkuh? Aarrggghh!" Minato tampak frustasi, Ia mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan kasar. Ada lenguhan kecil terlihat dari sang istri yang tidur di sampingnya pertanda bahwa wanita itu terganggu, Minato sadar jika dia terlalu banyak bergerak dan terlalu mengumbar sisi emosionalnya bisa-bisa Ia membangunkan Kushina nanti.

Minato coba mengatur nafas _.. 'Sabar Minato..Kau harus baca isi kertas itu sampai habis supaya kau bisa tau siapa laki-laki brengsek yang telah berani menyentuh istrimu!'_

Sudah Ia coba mengatur nafas beberapa kali tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama, dengan segera pria itu meraih segelas air yang ada di dekat lampu tidur lalu meneguknya dengan cepat, ya setidaknya Ia berharap minuman ini bisa membantu mendinginkan kepalanya yang sedang di landa panas.

*Glek..Glek..Glek..

 _"_ Ahh _.."_

Merasa sudah lebih baik, Minato melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya, dengan sangat serius Ia membaca setiap bagian dari cerita yang masih tersisa di kertas itu sembari menahan semua perasaannya serta degupan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin berdetak kencang.

.

.

 _Peristiwa ini ... Terjadi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.. Aku dan orang itu di persatukan oleh sebuah nafsu... yang mendera..._

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_...

.

.

 _Gimana? Pada peasaran gak sama kelanjutannya? Enggak ya? Oke deh no problem! ^^_

 _Berminat kasih review? Monggo.._


End file.
